Hatred within me
by ArendelleCrown
Summary: The gang seems to be having a peaceful winter, nothing could go wrong. Anna was pregnant, Elsa was getting along with the society , Jack accepted he was a guardian , Merida anyways had to become queen , Rapunzel was living happily, And Hiccup was to be marrying Astrid! Unfortunately, the a dark force was coming unexpectedly, to destroy everything that's been beautifully made.
1. Chapter 1

Hatred within me

Chapter one – "the news"

"Rapunzel!" Anna couldn't keep her excitement all in anymore. She ran across the halls shouting Rapunzel, her cousin, and her best friend's name.

Meanwhile, inside the royal living room, Jack Frost , Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa were having a peaceful chat. So peaceful, until Anna came bursting inside and pulled Rapunzel off her seat then hugged her, leaving the others clueless.

"Anna? What is it?"Rapunzel said in inquisition as she stared at her undoubtedly excited cousin.

"Who guessed? You were right! Right after I got home from my monthly check-up, I had to go straight to Kristoff and tell him about the news, then I told Gerda and Kai, and then I went here to tell you and I guess I'm supposed to, but –" Anna's mouth was covered by Elsa's hand.

"Okay, we get it. But what's the fuss all about?"

Anna felt as if there were butterflies inside her stomach. Her only intenton was to tell Rapunzel who clearly understood what 'the fuss was all about'. She wanted to tell Elsa and the others afterwards. Unfortunately, she did not expect _all _of them to be inside one room at the same time. Before stating her news, she took a deep breath and sighed loudly. Everybody else leaned forward, clearly eager to know.

"I-I'm….. Pregnant"

Jack's eyes widened, Merida froze , Hiccup's jaw fell , while Elsa and Rapunzel covered their mouths in surprise. Anna felt humiliated for the first time in forever. In surprise, Jack exclaimed for joy, Merida congratulated her, Hiccup scratched his head while Rapunzel leaped for joy and Elsa hugged Anna.

"Anna! This is amazing news!" Elsa said in approval.

"you actually approve?"

"_Yes! _Why wouldn't I? The two of you have been married for a year by now and it's about time we've received this kind of news! Yes. _Definitely yes."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Shut up you…

It has been 5 moths ever since they had discovered about Anna's pregnancy, and her tummy was already growing. Seated on the sofa near the fireplace, She relaxed inside her room, while reading her favourite book – Forevermore. She was also drinking some warm milk to warm herself up, since it was the 28th of December and winter was already here. Not to mention it was colder this year, ever since Jack Frost and the Snow Queen _were_ living with her.

A gentle but expected knock was heard behind her door. Advising the person to come in, she expected it to be her Hubby Kristoff. But as the door opened, Mary, her handmaiden was the one who came in.

"How can I help you Mary?" Anna asked while looking at her with a sweet smile

"Your grace, your husband, Prince Bjorgman is home. He and Queen Elsa are requesting your presence downstairs." Anna only rolled her eyes, did they really have to?

"Well, please remind them that I am currently unavailable due to my situation."

Mary only stared at the Princess for a moment, Anna had become pale due to the lack of sunlight, she had also behaved differently for the past five months. Everybody in Kingdom claims that her _inner Elsa_ had been revealed ever since. As she bowed down and left, Anna was again left alone inside her room. Looking out into the window, she saw Jack waving at her while making it snow. Again, another knock was heard behind her door, it was Kristoff, caked in snow.

"well this is an unfamiliar sight.."

"Shut up feisty pants."

"what's wrong?"

"I had a rough day that's all"

"That's no valid excuse for talking to me like that."

Kristoff took off his shirt and threw it on the floor like nobody was watching. Anna, dismayed, closed her book and gave him a disappointing look. He stared at her with a fake innocent look, as she stood up, she took the shirt and threw it onto his face.

"Hey! – what was that for?"

"manners, ice man."

He sensed that she was not amused. He approached her and took her by his side; he kissed her, light, tenderly, but passionately. His hands ran through her petite body and took a hold of her waists. She giggled in delight.

"Princess Anna…" Kai said behind the door.

Anna struggled free from her husband's kiss, as he didn't want to let go. It's been way too long, who wouldn't miss having sex with a woman like Anna?

"I have to go."

"Anna…" Kristoff begged her quietly.

"I'll be back with you later, I have to go…"

As she left, Kristoff stubbornly lay on his bed, ugh. Duties. Always these annoying fucking duties.

**Sorry if this chapter's more on KristAnna fluffs. OTPs.**

**Anyways, I hate the title for the chapter though, I suck at it. First time doing Rated M fanfics too, anyways, I'll get better soon enough.**


End file.
